The invention relates to a fastening means for a gas cushion unit associated with a passenger seat in a motor car, where the gas cushion unit exhibits a housing which is slidable into a frame formed by fixed parts of the vehicle and is anchorable there by the cooperation of a central screw which penetrates frame and housing at their upper side and lower side.
A fastening means of this type may be seen to be already known from German Patent Application DE-PS 35 19 724. The known fastening means exhibits the disadvantage that the anchorage of the housing of the gas cushion unit to the fixed frame of the vehicle occurs via four catch cams in two bridge elements, which are not visible at the time of assembly. If the housing is inserted only slightly twisted, at least one catch cam fails to be introduced into its associated bore. Upon the activation of the gas cushion the possibility then exists that the forces acting cannot be reliably absorbed.
It is therefore an underlying object of the present invention to develop further a fastening means of the type in question, so that maximum possible reliability is achieved in spite of extreme simplicity of assembly.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that a channel closed radially at least in sections and serving for the passage of the central screw is provided on the rear side of the housing at least on a part of its vertical extension.
In an advantageous development of the invention, a particularly simple mode of assembly is achieved in that the channel is open on its rear side remote from the housing in the terminal region from which the central screw can be introduced in order to permit a sliding of the housing into the frame in the case of a preassembled central screw projecting over the associated edge of the frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.